


AllMine1-8

by AAirrFace1224



Category: all苞
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAirrFace1224/pseuds/AAirrFace1224
Summary: *All苞！慎*监狱设定





	1. All Mine（1）

**Author's Note:**

> -ABO 监狱设定 有借鉴  
-all苞  
-内设：雪苞 蛋苞 恩苞 e苞  
算是八月生贺吧  
-不长 瞎写  
不适者自行退出哈

1

金知妍还没搞清楚究竟发生了什么，自己就被抓来做替罪羊了。

车子行驶了很久，久到窗外的场景早已经从冰冷的灰色变成了亮眼的绿色。一阵颠簸过后车身稍倾斜，金知妍估摸着应该是在爬山路。  
车上有十来个面向不善的alpha，只有自己身边坐着两个看上去温顺点的beta。

终于到了目的地后，车上几人被不客气的拽了下来。  
砌的高高的围墙四周杂草丛生，连空气也雾沉沉的，来时的路望回去是一片茂密的森林。

原来把自己卖到了这种荒山野岭...金知妍的心已经死了一半了。

两周前，她被注射了试验阶段的beta药剂。

被关在黑暗的房间里适应了好几天，直到alpha再也感知不到空气中的信息素，自己omega的身份就这样被彻底掩盖了。

“beta药剂你要隔半个月注射一次。千万不能忘记...你也知道到了那种地方，要是出现了omega....”

“三个月...我们会想办法把你释放出来，这之前说好的全部费用已经打到你叔叔的账户上了...”  
眼前西装革履的男人一本正经端坐在桌前，边翻看眼前的单子。打量着自己，目光中投来的嘲笑和不屑却暴露无遗。 

“你还没有被标记过吗？那抑制剂和项圈也带上吧，像你这个样子的...估计也是送进去被那群疯狗当玩物...可惜了。”

男人点燃了一根香烟，刺激的烟雾吸进鼻腔让金知妍干咳了两声。而那人却翘起二郎腿假惺惺的说着替自己感到惋惜。

金知妍对眼前的一切感到麻木，只是更想吐了。

弱肉强食的社会，什么时候能轮得到omega说话呢？那些衣冠禽兽总是轻而易举的坐在阶级的顶层，而beta和omega无论怎么摸爬滚打还是称不上社会的正统。

她无力改变一切唯有归罪于命运的不公，那个只认金钱的叔叔没有在她一分化成omega时就出价卖给alpha大概就是对自己最大的仁慈了吧。

2

被推搡着最后一个走进记录室，负责记录的管理员惊讶的看着金知妍，喉咙也跟着吞咽起了口水。

拍照，领衣服再到签完字，alpha的眼神像是吸在了自己身上一样，一秒也没离开过。这让金知妍感到了强烈的不适，整个房间都快要被alpha的味道占据了。急忙抱着衣服逃出了房间才终于呼吸到了清新点的空气。

结果却隐约听到了房间里淫荡不堪的对话。

“这居然是个beta？要不是闻不到信息素打死我都不信！看那皮肤白嫩的真想直接给她带到里屋去...”

“反正色相好的beta送进来也是给那群废物玩儿的，omega太稀少了，真要是个omega里面的人估计要争个头破血流了...看她那个小身板不知道能不能顶得住里面的疯狗们啊？哈哈哈哈”

金知妍闭上眼，她早就料想到这污浊的环境了，充斥着不堪入耳的言语和暴力...这不就是监狱的常态吗...只是自己的身体却还是忍不住的发抖。

在孤立无援的情况下还有一个伪装成beta的omega身份..如果被发现的话..金知妍不敢再往下想了，她宁可在这之前就自我了断。

几人站成一排等待着，一个看起来说话有些份量的狱警走了过来。一边翻资料一边抬头记长相，仔细的把新进来的人都核对了一遍后移动的步伐站在了金知妍身前，翻动纸张的手也突然停住了。

“金知妍，25岁...涉嫌偷窃政府机密档案。”

金知妍微抬眼，看着狱警胸前的牌子上写着秋昭贞三个字，虽然自己伪装成了beta，可还是能清晰的感觉到信息素的压迫。毫无疑问...眼前的人是alpha。

“是个beta啊...”

秋昭贞意味深长的说了一句，用资料板挑起金知妍的下巴，仔细的打量着。见金知妍不说话，秋昭贞一只手就慢慢的抚上了金知妍的腰还顺手捏了一把臀部的软肉，吓得金知妍一惊。赶忙躲到一边。 

“你们几个alpha，跟着他去一楼分配房间。beta跟我走..”

这所监狱一共有四层，虽说大部分都是alpha，但仍根据各方面的差异分成了四个等级。

一楼住着的大多是罪行一般出身也平凡的alpha们，因为这所牢笼是全国最大的alpha监狱，所以人数也是最多的。他们通常会被顶层当作苦力使唤，是监狱里最低级的一层。

二楼的一部分房间住着beta，还有一小部分本来是为omega准备的，可是自从监狱慢慢变成了alpha的聚集地，进来的omega们都无一幸免的被施以暴行，所以监狱从此就不再有omega进来。

而beta的房间之所以比alpha高一级也是因为omega在监狱里频繁出事后不得已改变的政策，明面上说着要保护beta的人身安全，实际上狱警大多数也都是alpha，又怎么会特地维护beta的权益呢。

每当alpha进入发情，就是整个监狱最棘手的事情。

alpha的抑制剂通常比较昂贵，所以只提供给顶层的alpha。住在底层的alpha们苦不堪言，又不能找和自己互相排斥的同类发泄，只好找上了二楼的beta们。

而三楼住的beta却是一楼的alpha们不可及的。她们多多少少出身较好，又或者体力超越了一般alpha。

三楼的beta少之又少，可是住在下层的alpha们没有一个人服软，总是找机会拿beta出气，只要不搞出太大的问题，狱警也不会出手干预。

3

金知妍以为自己会被分到二层，却不料被秋昭贞直接领到了三楼。

三楼比起一楼二楼来环境要好很多，连一个探出头凑热闹的也没有。秋昭贞见四下无人就又把坏手朝着金知妍的臀部探去，只是还没得逞，眼前的门就被打开了。

“你是要和我住一间吗？”

屋里的人露出白白净净的小脸蛋，一头本该带着攻击性的银发在可爱的面容下居然显得毫无违和。明亮的眸盯着自己，细声细语的发问...

一副人畜无害的样子。  
居然是个比自己还要像omega的beta..

“是的，我叫金知妍。”

“好了，今天起你就和李luda住一间，有什么需要直接来找我...”

秋昭贞清清嗓子，挺直了腰板，走之前还不忘色眯眯的朝金知妍眨眼。 

“你睡这里可以吗？” 

李luda的房间整洁又舒适，这让金知妍松了一口气。

“你之前都是一个人住吗？”

“不是...之前那个beta被一楼的疯子们拖下去强暴了。”

金知妍悬着的心刚放下又直接提到了嗓子眼，吓得心跳都漏了一拍。

怎么能把这种事说的这么冷静啊...

不过看李luda一副柔弱的样子...日子不也过的有声有色的吗？金知妍估摸着这个beta应该来头不小。

“你不用这么看我啦...我只是和顶层一个alpha关系比较好，受她照顾我才没有被欺负而已...”

“我看你也要试着找个alpha保护一下才行，不然迟早要被底下那群人渣算计。”  
_____________________

虽然房间是按照阶级分楼层，可其他活动却是一起进行的。用餐的时候，不同楼层的人被划分到了不同的区域。只是在同一个大厅里。

金知妍跟着李luda坐在beta的用餐区，突然发现最里面的区域一个人也没有。

“那是四层alpha的用餐区..不过她们一般不会下来吃饭的。”

金知妍突然对这个所谓的“四层高级罪犯们”起了强烈的好奇心...

搞什么啊..都已经沦落到监狱了还要扮演贵族角色吗？说到底不还是一群恶臭的阶下囚。

金知妍又默默的在心里鄙视了一番自大的alpha们。

4

吃过饭后，一二层的alpha和beta被安排打扫，而李luda和金知妍可以自由的活动，本想着让李luda带着自己到其他地方转一下，可那人却急匆匆跑回房间了。

金知妍只好自己在三楼闲逛了起来。虽说是在荒山野岭上建起来的监狱，可是设施却是十分的完善，根本不比外面差多少。

向下望了望成片成片的alpha都感觉快要呛的喘不过气了。再加上听完李luda提起她前狱友的故事...怎么说自己也不敢一个人跑到一楼去。

像是突然想到什么，金知妍抬起头望着四楼的楼梯，犹犹豫豫的还是壮着胆子走了上去。

四楼好像只住了几个alpha...环境也冷清了不少。

隐隐约约听到一个房间传来响声，金知妍的腿像是着了魔一样走了过去。诺大的房间摆满了健身器材，里面只有一个人影坐在背肌训练器上运动着。

还在偷看着alpha结实的腹部肌肉，结果那人却突然起身，没来得及躲的金知妍就直接摔进了健身室。

“啊..对不起我好像迷路了...”

刚拿起地上水瓶准备喝水的金炫廷扭头就看见摔在地上的金知妍，微皱了下眉头。

“迷路到四层来了？”

金炫廷冷冰冰的语气满满都带着alpha的高傲。虽然看上去是个受过良好教育的绅士形象，结果还是摆脱不掉alpha自大狂妄的天性。

“是特地来找我的吗...狱长送来的omega...？”

金炫廷一走近，强大的信息素就把金知妍包围了，差点让她腿都软了。

“我是beta！”

金炫廷打趣的看了看金知妍，确实没有闻到omega的味道，但是...好像也并不碍事。

直接扣住金知妍的肩缩小了两人的距离，金炫廷不怀好意的坏笑着。身下还故意向上蹭着顶了顶。金知妍一惊赶忙用力从金炫廷怀里挣脱了出来。

“你还真是打破了我对beta的看法啊。”

“死流氓。”

金知妍逃似的跑下楼，身上依然还被浓浓的alpha信息素围绕着。

身体产生了一些明显的异样...看来要赶紧回去打抑制剂了。

刚好李luda不在房间，金知妍撕开包装迅速的注射了抑制剂，发热的感觉渐渐消褪，可是身上那缠人的味道还是没散去。

想着这个时间应该没人会去洗澡，金知妍抱着浴巾就偷偷跑到了三楼的浴室，钻进了最里面的隔间。

好不容易把alpha的信息素冲干净，omega那甜甜的味道又跑了出来...不知道是不是打了抑制剂的原因，beta药剂好像有点失效了...

虽然只有一点点omega的气息，金知妍也在拼命祈祷着千万不要有人进来。

就这样任由滚烫的水冲洒着洗完身子，全程却没有放下半分警惕，洗完反倒觉得更累了。

刚拧紧花洒，就感觉隔间的门窸窸窣窣的传来声响，紧绷的心脏不停的跳动着。

眼看门就要被打开，金知妍赶忙拉下浴巾裹在自己身上，不料下一秒自己的背就和冰凉的墙壁死死的贴在了一起。紧接着一头金发的alpha细碎的吻密密麻麻的落在了金知妍白皙的脖颈上。

意识到alpha已经开始发情了，金知妍只好抬脚狠狠的踢在了alpha的小腿上，看着那人吃痛着找回了一丝理智，金知妍赶忙抱着衣服从雾气蒙蒙的隔间跑了出去。

留在原地的孙周延抱着小腿蹲在一边，被人用力的踢了一下，痛得她脸上的表情都扭曲了。

虽然浴室里水汽很大，但是omega信息素的味道只要发出一点就能被自己清晰的获取到。

呵，居然有个omega混进来了。

孙周延总觉得接下来的日子要变得有趣了。

5

一惊一乍着跑回房间的金知妍只好不停的往身上擦着乳液，直到淡淡的甜味被完全覆盖住，才躲在床上把自己裹了起来。

过了许久，金知妍的心才慢慢的恢复了平静。

第一天就让她遭受了三次性。骚扰...金知妍幼小的心灵遭受了巨大的冲击。

还在想着以后一定要拉着李luda结伴而行，那人就从外面披着毛巾回来了。

银色的发尖还湿答答的滴着水，不难看出她应该也是刚洗完澡。

可是自己并没有在三楼的浴室看到她啊...

直到她走近，金知妍才惊觉自己居然又闻到了alpha的味道...

难道以为自己是beta所以闻不到吗...

李luda她...

竟然也不是beta.


	2. All Mine（2）

1

“你不用躲了，我知道你是omega..所以已经提前打过抑制剂了。”

“你有alpha抑制剂？”

“你不信我的话，我今晚睡地上总可以吧？”

房间里的两张床是靠在一起的，两人的距离很近。即使在打过抑制剂的情况下，这么狭小的空间对于金知妍来说依旧很危险。

没想到李luda还真的抱着枕头躺在了地上。

虽然有些出乎意料，可金知妍也没有善良到可怜一个在监狱里不知道多久没有正常度过发情期的alpha。

即使李luda浑身上下好像没有一个地方带着攻击性。

“你...真的是alpha吗？”

“知妍想试试吗？”

“...”

“你别叫的这么亲密...”

“那要叫姐姐吗？毕竟你比我大两岁...”

本以为李luda在说笑，没想到从那以后李luda真的开始叫自己姐姐了。

2  
__________________

思来想去，与一个alpha朝夕相处在同一屋檐下还是太危险。尤其是这里根本没有任何安全保障可言。

李luda虽然每天摆着那张人畜无害的小脸蛋坐在自己对面吃饭，嘴里还嘟囔着要多吃一点才能长高这样的蠢话。

可金知妍坚信自己绝对不是会被外表给迷惑的人，于是伺机撇下李luda，一个人找上了秋昭贞。

秋昭贞虽然看上去不靠谱，但是如果自己好好说说的话，换个房间这么简单的事应该没什么问题..抱着这样的想法金知妍还是问到了秋昭贞的位置。

秋昭贞的办公室在四楼，平时很少会亲自出来巡视。如果没意外的话，这个时间段她应该会回来休息。

敲了敲门，秋昭贞的声音从里屋传来，整理好呼吸，金知妍小心翼翼的推开门走了进去。

或许是自己没见过世面的缘故，怎么也没想到秋昭贞的办公室会这么大，即使不是在监狱，这个设施也称得上豪华二字了。

“你还真的来找我了？”

秋昭贞坐在皮质座椅上，又是那副色眯眯的表情看着自己，让金知妍刚进门一秒就后悔做出了来找秋昭贞这个决定。

“我想换房间...”

“怎么？李luda欺负你了？”

秋昭贞起身，绕到金知妍身后把门反锁住，又以一种暧昧的姿势把她环抱在怀里。

alpha的气息浓的要死了..

自己明明是个beta也不知道秋昭贞干什么要释放这么强烈的信息素。

金知妍的呼吸开始变得有些不顺畅。

“或者你想要搬来和我住？”

鼻息平稳的打在了后脖颈处，头发也被顺势拨到了一边。金知妍心里一惊。

完了...

“你果然是omega！”

金知妍转身推开身后的alpha，双手用力过猛差点把秋昭贞推倒在墙角。结果秋昭贞只是稳了稳步子，用着像是在商量一样的语气重新对上金知妍的脸。

“你和我住的话...我保证没有人敢欺负你了...怎么样？”

“我不要...  
”  
金知妍眼看身份又被戳穿，赶忙就要开门逃跑，结果拧了半天也没把门锁打开。

“我又不会上报你伪装成beta的事..你这么紧张干嘛？”

“换房间的事可能要再等我安排一下...”

秋昭贞整了整衣袖坐回椅子上，一只手拉开抽屉在里面翻找着。打不开门锁，金知妍只得站在原地。对秋昭贞说出的话也是半信半疑，并认定她绝对不是那种会“免费”帮自己的人。

可眼下这个状况无论她反抗与否也只是个任人宰割的小羊而已。

“这是这礼拜刚送来的alpha抑制剂和营养剂，你先拿着吧。”

“给我alpha抑制剂干嘛？我又不是alpha...”

提供给监狱的抑制剂少的可怜，秋昭贞不仅送给了自己还顺带把营养剂当成了赠品。

难不成是在暗示要自己陪她过发情期吗？

“以防万一”

“这alpha抑制剂里有特殊的成分，在危机时刻还能派上用场。”

秋昭贞上前把门锁打开，这个有些体贴和绅士的举动和之前不正经的形象简直判若两人。

金知妍迟疑着脚步还没反应过来就被秋昭贞抓住了手臂。

“我算是第一个向你示好的吧？别忘了优先考虑哦。”

本来还不知道秋昭贞这句话的意思，结果后来金知妍才明白。

随着自己omega的身份不断被拆穿，招惹的alpha比想象中还要来势汹汹。

抱着收到的营养剂和抑制剂正要下楼的金知妍不知道倒了什么霉..

那天从浴室里扑过来的金毛和在健身房耍流氓的alpha都站在楼梯口，一直盯着自己从秋昭贞的办公室走出来..

“你又迷路了吗？”

像是没听到金炫廷说话一样，金知妍无视了她径直从两人身边走下楼。

结果意外的是居然谁也没有缠上来。

“她是omega你知道吗？”

“是又怎么样？反正最后还是会跑到四楼来投怀送抱。omega的发情期那么频繁，以她那个身姿长相，给她几个胆子也不敢去一楼。”

“还是搞清楚吧...像李luda那样的..我都把她骗上床才发现这小beta居然是个alpha...我还以为搞到什么绝美beta了...”

“...”

“金炫廷我看见你笑了！”

“总之，她肯定还是要选个alpha的，omega的身份在这种地方绝对瞒不住。”

好像在心里打着什么算盘，金炫廷看了眼通往三楼的阶梯插着裤兜回了房间。

3

金知妍没找到李luda却发现窗台上多了个杰尼龟样式的空气净化机，张着嘴的样子傻傻的。发觉李luda好像真的是在想办法让自己住的舒适一些，金知妍走上前戳了戳杰尼龟的头。然后准备去餐厅吃午餐。

本来打算坐在beta区域用餐的金知妍还没走过去就被站在一侧得狱警带到了四层alpha的用餐区。

于是自己就在众目睽睽下享受了独自用餐的特权。

一个个异样的眼光朝自己投射过来，整个餐厅好像都变得安静了不少。紧接着三五个alpha摔筷子的声音打破了沉默的气氛。金知妍本就忐忑不安的心顿时响了警报。

“这beta一来就住进三楼，现在居然还一个人独占顶层用餐区...我看八成是不要脸的爬到四楼某个房间的床上去了吧？”

“真是让人不爽啊...”

走上前的一个alpha拽着金知妍的衣服把她从餐桌上拉出来，众人跟着围凑上去，吓得金知妍顿时没了一点反抗的力气。

“呀！你们这群垃圾..”

李luda的声音从后面传来，围在一起的alpha们瞬时火气窜得老高，纷纷把矛头指向了声音的来源。

平时因为有孙周延百般维护，根本没有机会教训她，现在居然敢一个人跑来..还想替别人出头吗？

被打压太久的alpha们完全失去了理智，三两步就走到了李luda面前，因为体型的差异，李luda整个人被揪着提了起来。

“早就看你这小白脸不顺眼了，仗着陪四层那个家伙睡过就不知道自己的身份了是吧？”

肚子上狠狠的挨了一拳，胃里瞬时翻江倒海，还没来得及反应拳头就又朝着自己的脸挥了过来，倒在地上的李luda只感觉天旋地转的。

围上来的alpha们在角落里对着beta拳脚相加，而站在一边的狱警们仿佛没看到一样纵容着这一切，直到李luda瘫在地上不做抵抗，才拎着警棍上去把一众人赶散开。

慌乱中上前却被推到一边的金知妍也从惊吓中回过神，赶忙把李luda馋扶起来，走了没两步已经不支的李luda就直接倒在了台阶上。

“你傻呀...你这个样子怎么打得过他们...”

“我是alpha啊..和你比起来还能撑得住。”

李luda的嘴角青肿着，衣服也被扯的乱糟糟的，本来强硬的话，她嘴里说出来也跟受了委屈一样没一点说服力。

昨天还在担心眼前这个被打的鼻青脸肿的alpha会对自己图谋不轨，结果现在这个想法就消失的无影无踪。

“你..为什么要装成beta啊？不是只会变的更危险吗？”

“我伪装成beta的理由和你一样...是来顶替的。”

“被发现的话最多是挨一顿打而已..可是你不一样。你是omega.....太危险了。”

“我看到你今天去四楼了，虽然不知道是去找谁...但是今天的情况你该清楚了。如果在这里只有我..这一个朋友的话，根本保护不了你。”

说完一堆话，瘦弱的小身板还跟着干咳了两声。

金知妍一时不知道怎么回应。

她想不明白为什么这个alpha会想要保护自己，难道只是在可怜自己这个omega的身份吗...

李luda拧开水龙头吃力的洗着手，嘴里还因为碰到伤口而不停发出嘶嘶的声音，瘦小的背影怎么看也不是该替自己出头的样子。

金知妍只是突然就不想换房间了。

4

两人才刚回来没多久，房门就被急促的响声敲开了。

孙周延站在门外一眼就看到了帮李luda处理伤口的金知妍，虽然打听到新来的beta里有一个住进了三楼，但没成想居然是和李luda分在一个房间。

更何况...这俩人也没一个是货真价实的beta啊..

“一楼那群alpha疯了吗？居然敢动手找你的麻烦？”

“大概是以为你已经把我这个小玩具抛弃了吧。”

“我可从来没那么想...反倒是你一直在骗我不是吗？我没当场把你暴打一顿已经很理智了。”

孙周延抱着双臂靠在门框上也没有想要进屋的意思，只是打量着屋里的金知妍，虽然现在完全闻不到一点信息素，但金知妍是omega这件事早已经不是秘密了。

“所以...你和她住一起是什么意思？”

“你知道她是omega？”

“我不仅知道，而且已经打算让她做我的omega了。”

金知妍心下一颤，转过头刚好对上孙周延坚定的目光。从那眼神里没找到一丝开玩笑的意味。

“金知妍，今晚来四楼。”

“她住我这里，没必要去四楼。”

李luda把卷起的袖子拉下来，握住了金知妍的手腕，温热的感觉直接传遍了金知妍的全身。

“你现在是在因为一个omega要和我翻脸了吗？果然只有这个时候才像个alpha啊...呵”

“孙周延，强迫别人就是你唯一的本事吗？”

一时之间被呛的说不出话，自认从来没有在监狱里吃过憋的孙周延居然在李luda这里收到了贬低和挑衅。

“你喜欢她？”

“是。”

李luda想也没想就回答了。

站在门口的alpha和坐在一边的omega听到之后用着同样惊讶的眼神看着李luda。

孙周延切笑一声走了。还在盯着李luda的金知妍等了半天也没见李luda有要解释的意思，只好自己先开了口。

“你...刚刚...”

“只是怕你被那个家伙骗了...她已经不知道在三楼找过多少个beta了。”

“是吗？谢谢...”

没有听到期待的答复，金知妍心里居然还有些莫名的失望。

5

第二天金知妍被分配到了四楼打扫，一想到自己在四楼留下的都是些不愉快的回忆，每次上楼金知妍都想找个纱巾蒙面。

好在这个时间段大部分人都在室外锻炼，心想着四楼应该也是空无一人。

一边打扫一边担心着今天起了个大早去劳作的李luda，那人身上的伤没好利索，出门的时候走路都有些不稳。

脑子里全是李luda的脸，手上的动作也不知不觉跟着停了下来。

犹豫中还是迈开步子准备下楼去找李luda的金知妍就这样被猛的拽进了卫生间。

紧接着alpha的信息素从身后传来，两人挣扎的过程中整个隔间都被这个味道填满了。

浓郁的香气和急迫的动作，都在摆明着告诉金知妍...身后的alpha进入易感期了。

更要命的是，

自己身体里的beta药剂又失效了。


	3. All Mine（3）

1

这个味道已经不是第一次闻到了，金知妍很想反抗，但是身体却可耻的背叛了自己。

被捂着嘴拉进了厕所的隔间，恍惚中alpha腾出来的另一只手伸进omega的上衣，嘴巴也贴在了侧颈处胡乱的啃咬着，这种被侵犯的感觉没有让金知妍感到不快，反倒是...身体某一处神经在叫嚣着想要更多。  
发热的躯体被alpha勾起了巨大的欲望，那欲望就像无底洞，渴望着被粗暴的进入再被狠狠的填满。

金知妍的身体软了下来，在alpha的挑逗下喘息声不断的从指缝间流出，金炫廷松开了手强迫她面对自己。

“这么快就发情了？我以为你多能忍呢。”

一脸不屑的看着站都站不稳的金知妍，用力把她拉到怀里，被欺负到面带潮红的omega对alpha来说无疑是巨大的诱惑。

“啊..西吧...真是...怎么和发情的小猫一样...”  
本没有打算做什么前戏的金炫廷还是着魔似的抬起金知妍的下巴吻了上去，舌头轻易撬开了紧闭的牙关，被强吻的omega发不出声只好呜咽着迎合。

把碍眼的上衣掀上去，放开了被欺负的有些红肿的双唇，又向下吻着胸前的柔软。第一次受到这种刺激的omega咬住了自己的手臂才勉强没叫出声。

金炫廷发誓自己已经做了有史以来最有耐心的前戏了。

眼神还在迷离状态的金知妍被推着趴在门上，金炫廷直接把她的狱服和底裤扒到了脚踝。然后让束缚了很久的腺体从裤子里解脱出来，不停的蹭着已经湿润的穴口。

“能用安全套吗...求你”

本来以为金知妍已经完全失去了理智，结果带着哭腔的声音从前面传来，一向只管标记不管omega愿不愿意的金炫廷居然有些动摇了。

“我没有。”

“随便你怎么做...只是不要射在里面..求你了..”

金知妍还是忍不住哭出声，自己明明不想变成这副样子的...可是身体却没有一点想要推开门逃走的想法，脑子里只是渴望着身后的alpha能狠狠的贯穿自己。

没想到金炫廷真的从裤袋里掏出了一片安全套，虽然说几乎没用过，但监狱在发抑制剂的时候总会友情附赠几片。

“这东西难受死了...”  
被紧紧包裹的腺体仿佛在出声反抗，变得更红了。重新对准入口，扶着腰慢慢的挺了进去。已经很久没有和omega做过了，但alpha和omega天生契合的身体根本不需要过多的交流。

狠狠的撞击着已经开始发出细碎呻吟声的omega，征服欲和快感不断的刺激着alpha的感官，还想要更多的金炫廷抱着金知妍坐在了马桶盖上，让她雪白的胸部贴着自己的脸。

两只手扶住金知妍的腰迫使她更快的运动，甬道内变得越来越湿热，体液也顺着流到了自己的裤子上，湿了一片。

最后干脆抱着金知妍的大腿站了起来，迅速的做着冲刺，如果不快点结束的话四楼的人就要回来了

“是不是顶到最里面了...嗯？”

沾满了情欲的语气贴在金知妍耳边，敏感的omega又把alpha夹的更紧了。

“啊...真是...”  
紧致的甬道让金炫廷立即就失去语言能力了，更加疯狂的扭动着身体，在这样的猛烈进攻下，金知妍失控的叫出了声，颤抖着身体第一次达到了高潮。

几乎在同时，甬道内滚烫的热流让金知妍手脚都卷缩在了一起，下意识就咬住了金炫廷的肩膀。

“你疯了！打算咬死我吗？”

“好烫...”

“那你就咬我？”

“能拿出来了吗...”  
已经开始恢复一些理智的金知妍现在真的很想赶紧从这个羞耻的地方跑出去找个地方自杀算了。

等到两个人身体都不再那么敏感，金炫廷才把腺体抽出来，满满都是白浊体液的套子被扔进了马桶冲掉，顺手扯下两张纸把自己清理干净。

“金知妍，你知道吧？只有遇到喜欢的alpha，omega才会不受控制的被动发情。”

整理好自己的金知妍脸上还挂着泪痕，眼前这个自恋的人居然能这么不要脸的说着自己喜欢她。

“你是我最喜欢的类型...如果你没做出这种事的话。”  
金知妍不否认自己第一次在健身房见到金炫廷的感觉，可惜那感觉也只是维持了不到几分钟，这人就暴露了色狼的本质。

“金知妍，你想我负责吗？”  
“如果你想的话，只要说就好了。”

“在这种地方...我能让你给我保证什么？”

“可是我想要对你负责..不管是不是在这里。”

金知妍差点以为在那瞬间看到了金炫廷的真心。但是立马就自我否认了。世上所有的alpha都不能相信，谁知道她对多少omega说过一样的话...

外面传来吵闹的声音，大概是有人回来了。金知妍赶忙推开厕所的门打算回去，结果刚迈出一步就因为腿软差点跌倒，金炫廷凑上前抱住金知妍，这小omega的身上还有自己的味道，香香的，很好闻。

一直走到楼梯口，金知妍像是想到了什么立马推开了金炫廷。

“我自己回去吧。”

“干嘛？你怕有人看到吗？”

“不是...”

“那你自己下去吧。”

还以为她真的愿意为了自己变温柔...结果没坚持一会又摆出了那副讨人厌的冷漠嘴脸。

该死的金炫廷，去死吧。

2

到三楼洗了个澡，确保身上没有任何信息素味道之后，金知妍才磨磨蹭蹭回了房间。

李luda看到金知妍回来，默默的打开了药盒，让她替自己擦药。

“你去哪儿了？这么晚才回来。”

“我在四楼打扫..”

“四楼就那么几间屋子，需要这么久？”

不擅长撒谎的金知妍飘忽的眼神出卖了她，可是也总不能说..自己扫着扫着地就被一个发疯的alpha拖进厕所了吧...

“你喜欢孙周延？”

“不是孙周延！”

“......”

“...你居然喜欢金炫廷。”

金知妍觉得自己像个傻子一样，不知道是恨自己嘴快还是李luda脑子聪明。

两人不再出声，金知妍也没开口否认。

李luda突然没由来的一顿恼火。明明是她让金知妍找个能保护自己的alpha啊...

干脆躺在床上不去理这个烦人的omega，可那人还不依不饶的趴在自己的床边。

“我没有说过我喜欢金炫廷...我只是..”

“你不用和我解释。”

“那你生什么气啊...”

“谁生气了？我没有！”

金知妍小声嘟囔了一句没想到李luda反应这么大，把自己都吓了一跳。

意识到自己的情绪有些不对劲，李luda拿着外套跑了出去。也不知道到底怎么回事，一想到金知妍上了四楼气就不打一处来。

结果自己一走，就刚好给了孙周延可乘之机。

打了一只抑制剂，金知妍的身体还有些虚弱，正打算睡一觉房门就又被推开了。

“明天晚上监狱会在活动室组织娱乐节目，要来一起看吗？”

3

这边还在生气的李luda好巧不巧就看见金炫廷洗完澡一脸清爽的下楼。

越看越火大的李luda气冲冲的迈着步子跟了上去。也不知道哪根筋搭错了，拉过金炫廷的肩膀就给了她一拳，没反应过来的金炫廷差点从三楼滚到二楼去。

摔在阶梯上的金炫廷扶着头站起来，摸了摸被磕破的后脑勺，顿时有些头晕又跌了回去。几个beta见状犹豫着围了上来。一群人扎堆在三楼楼梯口，狱警只好上前把人群赶开，扶起金炫廷往医务室走。

出来巡视的秋昭贞恰好看到了这一幕，瞥了眼李luda气狠狠的表情，对着身边的人摆了摆手。

“带她去惩罚室。”

惩罚室大概才算是真正意义上的监狱。  
黑漆漆的房间，连盏灯都没有。  
进来前还会免不了被狱警教训一顿。  
禁闭期间不会提供食物，一直到房里的人求饶才会被放出来。

被两个狱警扔进了房间，趴在地上的李luda除了呼吸以外根本不想再有任何动作。

“李luda，你要是想一直乱来的话，就试试看。”

__________________  
一直睡到吃晚餐，金知妍才从床上爬起来。

走到餐厅，几个beta吵吵闹闹的不知道在议论什么，凑近了才听到李luda的名字。

“那个李luda不知道搞什么，上次和一楼的alpha打群架...这次居然把四楼的alpha头打破了...”

“好像是被带到惩罚室去了，那地方脏兮兮的，她估计待不了一晚就要求着狱警出来了…”

两人还在一言一语说着，金知妍也顾不上听了。

她知道惩罚室，去了那肯定是要吃苦头的。依李luda倔强的性子也定不会轻易求饶，但她身上的伤还没好，在那种地方怎么能受得住啊...

想到有权利把李luda放出来的人  
金知妍也只知道秋昭贞了。


	4. All Mine（4）

1

被压在了储物架上，撞击带来的痛感还没消去，猛烈的吻便贴了上来，像是要把自己吞进肚子里一样，急躁又强烈。

直到下嘴唇被折磨到传来血腥的味道才想起推开眼前的人。

只不过omega的力气还是太小了，两人依旧紧紧的贴在一起。

终于得到氧气的金知妍还在急促的呼吸着，眼前的alpha就又把她锁进了怀里。

秋昭贞看金知妍的眼神总是混着色气，仿佛在盯一个渴望很久的猎物。这让金知妍第一次见到秋昭贞就感到不安。

alpha身上的警服皱皱巴巴的不像样子，干脆伸手解开了最上面工工整整系着的纽扣。体温变高了，憋的露出来的脖子都有些发红。

金知妍自打上次从四楼落荒而逃之后就老老实实的戴上了设计的像时尚单品的omega专用项圈，为了避免自己的信息素不受控制的散出来，也为了防止被alpha标记。  
被盯了很久，甚至有些害羞了....金知妍扭头避开了炙热的目光，结果秋昭贞又不依不饶的凑了上来。

“把项圈摘掉”

刚碰到omega脖子上的皮圈，金知妍就惊慌的用双手捂住。

“你不发出信息素怎么做啊？我没感觉，硬不起来。”  
金知妍低头，看了看alpha依旧宽松的裤子，明明都被她摸了个遍，居然还是一点反应也没有。也不知道是这alpha太差劲还是忍耐力太好。  
可自己根本不想浪费太多时间去诱惑alpha，只是想着能快点结束。  
“那你要怎样才能做？”

“帮我口吧。”

像是听到了什么噩耗，金知妍的肩膀被按着压了下去，接着就是拉拉链的声音，alpha伸进去把内裤扒下来一点，看起来软软的毫无生气的腺体从裤缝里被掏了出来。

以为金知妍会直接吓得跑掉，结果眼前这一幕却是把秋昭贞吓到了。

omega居然真的把腺体含了进去，生涩的用舌头蠕动取悦着alpha。被柔软的口腔包裹着，alpha全身的汗毛都竖起来了，差点腿软的一屁股坐地上。

金知妍还真的为了那个病弱的alpha在给自己口...

从未有过这样的感觉，一向很难起反应的秋昭贞第一次觉得这样下去可能在10分钟之内就要结束了。  
慢慢变大的腺体很难顺利的吞吐了，秋昭贞向后一步，腺体也跟着被退了出来。

“你真的肯为了李luda做这种事？那小白脸值得吗？”

跪在地上的金知妍头发乱糟糟的，因为想要满足alpha而卖力的把整根含进去，结果不小心顶到了口腔不停的咳。

“luda她身上的伤还没好...一个人被关在那种地方我怕她受不住。”

“...你就那么喜欢她？”

金知妍不再说话了。  
或许只是因为李luda救过自己所以想还她个人情吧...

秋昭贞把金知妍拉起来，让她双手撑着办公桌，裤子也被粗鲁的拽了下来，感受到那根巨大的东西进入了身体。还没有完全适应的金知妍只觉得身体都要被撕裂了。

alpha揽住omega的肩让她贴近，嘴唇移到了耳边，喘息声不停的摧毁着omega的理智。下身快速的扭动着，因为用力过猛，桌上的东西都掉到了地上。

“你猜猜，现在这个样子如果被你那个弱气的小鬼看到了还会不好喜欢你？”

“又或者她根本也满足不了你吧？”

被狠狠的顶撞着花心，除了呻吟声外已经再无法组成任何句子。一阵猛烈的抽动下已经瘫软的omega在失声尖叫中到达了顶峰。

可惜体内的硬物还没有软下去，正当alpha拉着自己坐在座椅上打算再来一次的时候，敲门声打断了两人，秋昭贞第一反应是把omega先藏到桌子底下，然后才出声让门外的人滚远点。

结果门外的人直接推门走了进来。

“你没听见我让你滚？”

“秋警官哪儿来这么大火啊...是嫌自己老得太慢了吗”

“我看你才真是活该”

金炫廷头上缠着厚厚一圈纱布，就像包了个球戴在脑袋上。  
提到把自己的头磕破的元凶，金炫廷才想起自己找秋昭贞的原因。

“李luda呢？”

“在惩罚室。”

“她是alpha知道吧？”

“金炫廷，你想说什么？”

“让她和金知妍分开住。”

因为想要挡住躲在桌子下面的omega，秋昭贞把椅子往前拉了拉，两腿间的挺立刚刚好贴在了omega的脸上，低头看了眼被自己咬破后有些红肿的嘴唇，难受的腺体不断的来回蹭着omega的脸。

“三楼的房间也妨碍到你了？”

不用问也知道，金知妍这妖精，肯定是又蛊惑了一个皮相好的alpha。  
故意做怪似的把腺体挺进了omega的嘴里，桌下人瞪大了双眼还是依顺着含了进去，让秋昭贞差点就缴械投降了。

“你先出去吧，房间的事...”

“我...我决定”

“秋警官，...你真的很需要打抑制剂了。”

金炫廷好像明白为什么秋昭贞火气这么大了。

最后，躲在桌下的omega被alpha搞得一身狼狈。连上衣都弄脏了。

“其实，惩罚室里的人最多不会被关超过四天。”

秋昭贞抽了两张湿巾，把自己的痕迹擦干净，然后对着刚从厕所清理完出来的omega说着。

“知妍，你只被判了三个月，很快就能出去。”

“我下个礼拜有机会申请调回区警局。到时候我们可以重新开始...像普通人一样正常的交往。”

交往吗？  
秋昭贞不是只想和自己玩玩而已吗...

“你回去之后有大把机会，凭什么会要一个坐过监狱的omega？你当我会信你说的话吗...”

金知妍扭过头，只是觉得秋昭贞在玩弄一个好欺负的omega，说什么正常的交往，都是狗屁，一群只会靠腺体做思考的alpha说出来的话没有一句能当真。

“我刚刚就可以标记你，可是我并不想那么做。”

“而且，我不介意你做过什么...正因为你经历过这些，我更想要保护你。”

秋昭贞低沉的嗓音里还夹杂着些稳重。就好像刚刚在自己耳边说着那些下流词的是另一个人。

“...出去以后我根本不想再记起关于这里的任何事情。”

___________________

洗完澡后一个人默默的走到用餐区，金知妍很想哭，盘子里的饭一口都咽不下去。

就这样抱着腿哭了起来，直到裤腿都哭湿了，泪水还是止不住。  
一只手拍在了自己颤抖的肩膀上，金知妍缓慢的抬起头，眼眶被眼泪浸湿视线也变得模糊，只是感觉到身边的人塞给了自己一张纸巾。

“这么好看的脸居然会有人舍得你流泪！”

“哪个人这么不长眼啊！我去教训她！”

一头扎眼的金发暴露了孙周延的身份。这人比自己小好几岁，可是见到自己总开着些轻浮的玩笑。

“你到这里来干什么...”

“想你了所以来看看。”

“就不能好好说话吗？”

“我现在在追你，当然要说点油腻的才行啊！”

“那我拒绝”

“啊...？不行！再考虑下嘛...我还有很多优秀的地方你没挖掘到啊！”

见金知妍不愿理自己，孙周延的声音变得越来越小，到后面更像是自言自语的在嘀咕。

“那答应我的事总还是要算数的吧..”

懒得再和这只金毛纠缠，金知妍端着盘子倒进垃圾桶，刚走出食堂就看到不远处医疗室门外在和医生交谈的金炫廷。

不看还好，刚瞥了一眼，那人就像有感应似的回头和自己对视了。本以为她会走过来，结果却提着袋子直接转身下楼了。

还想要好心问她一句头上的伤有没有好一些...  
结果她像不认识自己一样...连个招呼也没打。

冷酷无情，金炫廷。

回到房间，李luda不知道什么时候已经回来了，只是那小身板看上去更虚弱了。

“你别乱动了，趴好我帮你涂药吧。”

掀开李luda的衣服，后背的新伤旧痕叠在了一起，尽管金知妍手上的动作很轻，但是李luda还是忍不住紧皱起了眉。

“你没事干嘛要去招惹金炫廷？”

“看她不顺眼。”

“...你是黑帮啊？真是的...你又打不过她”

“谁说我打不过她？”

见李luda还嘴硬，金知妍涂药的手用力按了一下，疼的李luda嗷嗷直叫。

“下回要做什么事先考虑一下吧...每次都把自己搞的一身伤...”

“关于姐姐的事没办法考虑啊。”  
“因为在意姐姐。”

_______________

“金炫廷，你今天看见金知妍躲什么？”

抱着拉面跑到金炫廷房间的孙周延已经是常客了。

“我没有”

“你喜欢金知妍！”

“我没有”

“你对她有好感吧？”

“嗯。”

孙周延很了解金炫廷，不问她三遍以上是没办法听到真话的。


	5. All Mine（5）

监狱会定期为罪犯们组织娱乐项目，只不过除了逢年过节的大日子，狱警们也只是在后院的草坪上放放电影糊弄了事。

吃完饭才想起自己应了约，到楼下时电影已经开始放映了，后院的几盏灯暗沉沉的，晚风混着草木香居然意外的好闻。

金知妍也是头一回见这群人能如此安静。

小心翼翼的移动着，找了一圈终于瞥见了坐在最后面的孙周延，内心产生了强烈质疑：坐那个角落里真能看见画面吗？

看见金知妍，孙周延抬手示意了一下，把怀里一直抱着的蓝色垫子重新摆在地上。自从自己坐在这里之后旁边的空位一直被其他beta觊觎着，总有人跑上来问，孙周延只好把垫子收了起来。

这一些列举动看上去好像真的只是想和金知妍看个电影而已，只不过观影位置根本是在考验她的视力和听觉。

第一次看露天电影，比想象中无聊太多了。睡意铺天盖地的袭来，扭了扭脖子把视线从画面转移到了距自己有一段距离的alpha们身上。虽然昏暗的环境打了掩护，但还是隐约看到了两两抱在一起的背影，有的干脆直接亲了起来。

分明有一种...约会的气氛。但又好像..乱搞这个词更贴切些。

果不其然，本来就很淡的草木香被alpha的信息素搞得乌烟瘴气，电影是看不下去了，再坐一会估计要现场直播淫乱表演了。

“我困了，要回去了。”

“可电影还没演完呢。”

“你看看还有几个人在看电影啊？”

“那我们也不看了..”

孙周延扭过身子，向着金知妍压过去，想要向后退的omega直接被alpha牵制着手腕压在了地上，偏过头刚好看到了正在播放的影片，不知什么时候已经变成了色情画面。人群也开始躁动起来。

敢情这娱乐项目是辅助alpha发情吗？

“这是什么狗屁活动？”

“我也是第一次来啊，不清楚”

音响的声音明显被调大了，淫荡不堪的声音断断续续传来，听的金知妍心烦意乱。

打算推开孙周延坐起来，还没稳住就又被那人用蛮力给制服了，也不知道这alpha哪儿来的怪力。

好在她没压上来强吻自己，只是不停蹭来蹭去的，像一只大狗狗。

“我是真的想要约你出来，这样你也可以多了解我一点..不然就只能听李luda说我坏话..”

“李luda难道还要故意说那些话冤枉你？

“我只是想要公平竞争啊！如果你听他们随便说说就第一个把我pass掉，那我岂不是很惨吗？况且你现在居然还和李luda住一起，都不知道那些人怎么安排的....”

“那我问你，为什么喜欢我？就因为我是omega？”

“不是啊....因为你漂亮。”

结果不还是这么肤浅的理由。

金知妍忍不住撇嘴切了一声。

没一会，手就被牵住了，孙周延发烫的体温烧到掌心，很快就冒出了细汗。刚刚听她一股脑说了一堆，不停的为自己辩解，以为真的是什么正人君子，结果还是高估了alpha那可怜的忍耐能力。自己的手被指引着向alpha的下身摸过去。腺体已经被裤子撑的有些明显了，即使没到完全冲血的状态，尺寸还是让没尝过几次禁果的omega甚至有些害怕...才只碰到了轮廓就吓得缩回了手。

她是有听过alpha的鼻子比较挺的话某个地方也很厉害的说法，但抛开这种不科学的解释，眼前的alpha本身就已经宛如一只人形泰迪了。

“好像是有点超出正常水平了..”

身边的omega顿时无语，这口气怎么听都有炫耀的意思...

“长这么大有什么用？”反正也只会不知廉耻的拿出来炫耀。

“服务你啊”

孙周延抱着金知妍躲在了亭子后面，总算知道这人坐最后的原因了，刚刚好可以避开人群藏起来。

“你干嘛啊？快放手...会被发现的！”

心急的手在自己身上游走，金知妍不停的左右张望，总感觉下一秒就要有人过来抓奸了。

“那我这个怎么办，现在走出去太明显了。”

很清楚alpha在说什么，金知妍伸手给了她一巴掌。

“你们alpha怎么比omega还麻烦啊！”

眼前的人委屈兮兮的拉着自己的手伸进了裤子，已经完全苏醒的腺体大到都快要握不住了。被牵制住的手有些泛红，omega没好气的自己动作了起来，alpha就乖乖的跪在眼前，眼巴巴的望着自己，不知道的还以为是什么虔诚的信徒。

“你好了没啊？还要多久...”

手腕已经酸的没力气了，可手里的东西却越来越硬，根本没有一点软下来的征兆。

“我射不出来啊...”

“那你自己解决吧。”

把手拿出来，起身就要走，alpha赶忙把腺体塞进去，跟在金知妍身后。

“那你帮我打一只抑制剂吧...我房间里有。”

“你自己打不了吗？”

“我不会。”

金知妍扯了一下嘴角，白眼快翻上天了。这alpha当自己是白痴吗？少说也分化了五六年，居然编个这种狗屁不通的谎言...

“不去，你找别人吧。”

两人走到了三楼，已经有好几个beta用异样的眼神盯着孙周延看了。聚集起来的目光却并没有让alpha感到不快，反而变本加厉的直接上手把金知妍横抱了起来。

“你放我下来！神经病！”

一路上扑腾着被抱上了四楼，居然没有一个人想要上前询问情况。也难怪...眼前这情景就像是霸王硬上弓，而omega自然而然被理解成了欲拒还迎的角色。

直到那人踢开门把自己扔在床上，金知妍也折腾的没了力气。

再回过头时，精神充沛的alpha开始蹦哒着脱衣服，大概五秒不到身上就光溜溜的了。alpha的身体出乎意料的白，像个宝宝一样软软嫩嫩的。只是胯间通红的挺立和雪白的大腿形成了两级反差。

“他们发的这个东西太小了，我戴不上...能不能...”

“你别想！不戴你就自己去厕所打抑制剂。”

“好了好了！我知道啦...”

顿时又变成了被主人训了一顿的大狗狗，磨蹭了半天才爬上床。

一边扯着金知妍的衣服一边释放信息素，躺在床上的omega就像朵待盛开的花苞。

等待了许久的腺体终于进入了甬道，瞬时被最大程度的撑开，omega痛的不停的拍打身上的人。而身体也像是开启了自我保护模式一样急促的收紧，入侵物被卡在了体内，没办法整根没入。

“你不是omega吗？怎么这么紧”

只进去了不到一半，已经完全动不了了，急的alpha脸都憋红了。把omega的腿分开，顺势朝着锁骨吻了过去，闻不到信息素，直接用力把碍事的项圈扯开扔到了一边。甜甜的味道释放了出来，根本顾不上omega的感受，alpha迫切的开始晃动起身体，撑在两侧的手臂绷的直直的，呈现出了结实的线条，这还真要多亏了四楼的健身房。

alpha的味道慢慢侵蚀着omega的身体，从束缚中逃脱出来的信息素交缠在一起变成了最有效的催情剂。自己的身体居然真的接纳了那根巨大的东西，痛感也慢慢的变成了一波波浪潮，不断冲刷着身体最脆弱的地方。

已经不知道多少次了，金知妍觉得自己马上就要晕过去了，突然感觉身上的alpha朝着自己的后颈吻了过来，仅有的一丝理智还是拉回了即将昏睡过去的omega。

“不要标记我...”

“只是暂时标记一下..”

眼前不停释放甜味的源头让alpha丧失了思考能力，终于如愿以偿的咬了上去，信息素迅速交融在一起，让孙周延忍不住颤抖。

已经彻底失去意识的omega睡了过去，只是梦里好像还在不停的被翻来覆去的折腾。直到感觉体内突然涌来一阵热流，烫的自己不住哼叫。

模糊中听到了哗哗的水声，之后就被温柔的抱进了怀里。一直睡到了第二天快中午的时候金知妍才勉强睁开了眼，被子下的两人一丝不挂，alpha也不知道做了什么梦趴在床上睡的死死的。

有些气愤的推开了搭在自己身上的手臂，本打算起身洗个澡，刚站稳又觉得口干舌燥，只好走到桌子前拿起水杯喝了起来。一杯水很快见了底，刚起床的omega还迷迷糊糊的，根本没注意到屋子里有一个光着身子的暴露狂走了过来。

“你怎么还有力气啊…”

身后一个大大的back hug把自己圈了起来，本以为她是想温存一下，结果这温馨的感觉没维持一会就又感觉到了硬硬的东西顶着腰。

“刚睡醒的身体比较敏感嘛”

没有保护措施的腺体进入了甬道，因为昨晚的短暂标记让身体很快适应了这根熟悉的性器。

一直到被抱着带进了浴室，热水喷洒下来，两人浑身都变得湿漉漉的。旖旎的气氛充斥着雾气的房间，让金知妍忍不住抱紧了身上的alpha。

在到达前孙周延体贴的把腺体抽出，心满意足的巨物这才疲软了下来，骇人的颜色也变成了粉红，乖巧的挂在两腿间。

“你慢慢洗，我去拿午餐给你。”

孙周延笑嘻嘻的穿好衣服，一点也不像只睡了三两个小时的样子。不知道是在开心什么，居然边哼着歌边往外走，结果刚走出去没两步就看见了准备回房间的金炫廷。

“你搞什么呢？今天怎么没去领午餐？”

“我现在就要去咯”

本来想着直接回房间，但是从虚掩的门探过去还是闻到了omega的味道。

果不其然，金炫廷刚走进房间就看见裹着浴巾正悠闲的擦头发的金知妍。

alpha一言不发的站着，只是脸上的表情十分的难看。

“...你...来这里干什么”

“这句话应该我问你吧？”

看到了掉在地上的项圈，金炫廷尽量压抑着莫名的怒火，蹲下去把东西捡了起来

“发情的时候是什么样子不清楚吗？戴这个东西做什么？要装清纯？”

“你现在的样子...除了光着身子求我上你以外我实在幻想不出其他了。或者你和孙周延商量一下我们可以一起...”

金炫廷的手已经抵上了金知妍的胸，充满着侮辱的词汇不堪入耳

“金炫廷，我在你眼里不一直都是供alpha来享乐的工具吗？还虚情假意的和我说什么要负责...你有什么资格？”

“那你想要我怎样？！你被其他alpha标记了我还要笑着说谢谢吗？”

已经明显带着怒意的声音让金知妍呆住了。

alpha的占有欲都这么强吗？

“妈的，我就应该第一个标记你。”

转过身把椅子踢翻在地，这架势看着能把房顶掀了。

“你现在...是因为喜欢我....”所以才会生这么大气对吧。

“金知妍，我跟你很熟吗？”


	6. All Mine（6）

1

对于如何去面对一个心口不一的暴躁alpha，金知妍本人也自认束手无策。

“是吗？那你现在是发什么火呢？”

带着点玩味的语气从金知妍的口中说出，无疑又在金炫廷的怒火上添了把柴。

“你不是在享受这种所有人都围着你转的感觉吗？好啊，那就让他们都知道你是omega好了。”

金炫廷气急败坏的拽着金知妍往外走，完全没顾及她身上只挂着一件单薄的浴巾，一路上两人不断拉扯僵持，刚好碰到了巡视完回来的秋昭贞。

“金炫廷，松手”

“秋警官，你一早就知道她是omega对吧？”

“我叫你放开她，听不懂吗”

身边的狱警见状上前把金炫廷牵制住，失去束缚的金知妍因为挣扎有些松垮的浴巾向下滑去，光溜溜的身体眼看就要失去遮掩物了。秋昭贞赶忙伸手把她揽进了怀里。

被两个狱警擒住肩膀，金炫廷有些吃痛也没了动作，只是盯着眼前亲密的两人。

“真了不起啊金知妍。”

金炫廷又恢复了以往冷漠的神情，金知妍心虚似的推开秋昭贞，把浴巾重新裹紧，但是好像又没话去反驳。

自己的的确确已经睡了三个alpha了...

这是了不起的事情吗？

金炫廷用力甩开狱警的手扭头就走，恰好撞上了从餐厅回来的孙周延。 仍处于兴奋状态的大型金毛刚准备开口就被金炫廷一眼瞪了回去。

看了看莫名其妙摆着一副臭脸回房间的金炫廷，又看了看披着秋昭贞衣服的金知妍，像是知道了些什么但又好像仍是一头雾水。只好拎着带给金知妍的午餐走了过去。

“你被标记了？”

秋昭贞从刚刚就闻到了金知妍身上alpha的味道，只是那味道并不是属于金炫廷的。

“知妍已经是我的omega了！”

一凑近就听见秋昭贞在询问标记的事，孙周延着急的把金知妍拉到自己身边，还顺手搭在了她的肩上一脸蠢横的宣示主权。

“你...喜欢孙周延？”

瞥了一眼alpha那副得意的嘴脸，又对上了金知妍的目光，两人身上相同的味道让秋昭贞柔情的双眸里夹杂着难掩的失望。

金知妍没有直接回答秋昭贞的问题，只是从孙周延的身边挣脱了出来。

结果那只狗狗就撅着嘴卖起了委屈。

“知妍...”

“标记会消除。”

“我也没说过我有喜欢的alpha。”

把秋昭贞的衣服塞给她，金知妍转身下了楼。被晾在一边的两个alpha脸上的表情同样的难看。

“...都不喜欢的意思是无法抉择吗？”

“我以为会选我的..”

看了看手里的便当，还是热的，孙周延突然叹了口气。

“别太得意。”

秋昭贞重新穿好衣服，走上前狠狠的捏了一把孙周延的肩头。

“金知妍早晚能看出来到底谁才是真心的。”

2

被下令换房间的李luda本想尝试反抗，结果却因为特殊时期提前光临的原因身上一点力气也没有，甚至直接昏昏迷迷的睡到了第二天才发现自己的omega室友彻夜未归。

李luda的易感期一点也不像alpha，整个身体会变得比平时还要虚弱，甚至情绪波动时会止不住的流泪..说是omega更贴切些。

太难受了。房间里还残留着omega的味道，李luda控制不住的钻到了金知妍的床上，用充满着omega味道的被子把自己包裹住，大口大口的呼吸着。身体还在发烫，内心的空虚逼得她嘴唇都在发抖，直到咸湿的液体流了下来，才忍不住抱着被子哭出声。

李luda还有些庆幸金知妍不在，因为自己现在这个样子... 根本也不配做一个alpha吧...

可惜就在李luda哭的满头大汗的时候门被推开了。

是金知妍。

满屋子的alpha信息素，还有自己床上不停抽泣的一坨，让金知妍产生了片刻的疑惑。

“李luda？”

“...”

“你哭了？”

走到alpha身边扯了扯被子，李luda红着眼钻出了个小脑袋。

“你去哪儿了...”

不知道怎么回事...李luda这个样子应该是在发情没错...可是说话却像个omega...

再看着这人泪眼汪汪的大眼睛金知妍就要质疑自己的性取向了..

想起秋昭贞给自己的alpha抑制剂，金知妍拉开抽屉，刚打算拿出来又想起这抑制剂是监狱特制的，也不知道对李luda这种病弱体质的alpha会不会产生不良作用...扭头看了眼拽着被子还在哭的李luda金知妍只好拿出了抑制剂下面的营养剂。

“你先把这个喝了，补一下...”

“...第一次见有人发情哭哭啼啼的...说是alpha谁信啊”

听到心仪的omega嫌弃自己，咕咚咕咚喝营养剂的李luda又眯着眼委屈的哭了起来。

“好了好了..别哭了，搞得我好像养了个孩子..”

把一整袋营养剂喝完，李luda才终于不哭了，只是身体的燥热却丝毫没减去半分。

“我抱你一会可以吗？”

“你抱着我的被子也一样..”

“可是被子好像已经没什么味道了..”

“....那你抱吧。”

掀开被子李luda高兴的把金知妍抱在怀里，结果却闻到了其他alpha的味道。

“你昨晚睡在孙周延那？”

“嗯”

“她比较厉害吗？”

“......”

李luda握了握小拳头，像是下了决心似的捧住金知妍的脸亲了上去，毫无技巧可言的吻生涩又温柔，像是在强压着内心冲动的小野兽。却还是让金知妍一惊，略带清新的味道完全入侵，自己的信息素重新释放了出来替代了身上陌生的味道。

李luda圈着金知妍贴近自己，这下金知妍想要忽略身下的性器也没办法了。

这个吻没维持多久，两人就分开了，李luda抿了抿唇低下头像是在为刚刚的行为认错。

“对不起...但我是因为喜欢才这样做的。”

“现在不嘴硬了？”

“我哪有...”

李luda害羞的眨了眨眼，好像在发情期里变得异常可爱了。

只不过脸上虽然是害羞的小孩，但是身下硌着自己的炙热却一点也不可爱。

“你这个东西赶紧解决一下吧，不然一会是不是还要哭？”

李luda也不说话，只是脸蛋肉眼可见的变红了，金知妍直接上手把李luda的裤子扒了下来。结果那人惊慌失措的用手把关键部位捂了个严实。

“那你自己来吧…我不看”

金知妍作势要起身，又直接被alpha拉回了床上，浴巾刚好散了开来，贴心的给两人省去了脱衣服的时间。

再犹豫恐怕金知妍又要走了，alpha干脆的把腺体塞了进去，第一次进入omega的秘密通道，alpha的身体一下就软了。只好趴在金知妍身上加快着频率。

居然有这么弱气的alpha...

金知妍让李luda翻身躺在下面，自己扶着腺体坐了上去，好在这个小东西争气的多，没有像alpha一样上来就软了身子。

“你之前没做过吗？”

“没有...他们都不知道我是alpha..”

“这倒也不能怪别人...”

除了还在身体里埋头苦干的腺体外，真的再没有别的能证明李luda alpha的身份了。

适应了一会，alpha终于恢复了力气，伸手摸着omega白嫩的屁股开始了猛烈的进攻，突然加快的动作让omega舒服的发出呻吟，下位的alpha就更卖力的操弄着不断开合的穴口。

“姐姐屁股好软啊..”

“你...”

在越来越大的喘息中李luda迅速的拔出了腺体喷射在了臀缝处，液体从腰部顺着流下来，打湿了床单。还没有完全软下去的硬物又挺进湿热的甬道，重新进入的性器心满意足的扭动着，缓慢抽插了两下才没了动静。

本以为李luda已经累的睡着了，可是放在自己屁股上的手还在不停的揉捏着。

“你对屁股有什么特殊癖好吗？”

3

第二天才知道李luda要搬到别的房间，虽然心里隐隐感到有些不开心，但金知妍仍是坐在一边沉默不语。

“...我会一直喜欢你的，你不用担心”

神经病，你喜不喜欢关我什么事。

“知妍姐姐...喜欢我吗？”

李luda虽然知道自己希望不大，但还是期待着等候金知妍的回应。

结果，还没听见金知妍说话，急促的砸门声就打破了房间的安宁。

“呀！现在有omega混进来了都没人管了？那我们来管管啊？”

“赶紧滚出来！omega！”

两人迅速对视了一眼，了然金知妍的身份已经暴露，李luda顿时慌的心跳都乱了节奏。

“你们一群人都嫌活的太长了？”

秋昭贞的声音从后面传来，为首的alpha像是抓到了把柄不甘示弱的走上前。

早因为一楼的alpha不停的喧吵，引来了一堆人围在三楼凑热闹，四楼的alpha也难得的站在楼上看起了戏。

当然，金炫廷也在其中。

“秋警官，现在出现了omega我完全没意见，但是...”

“最起码给大家一个公平竞争的机会吧？”

身后的alpha们也跟着附和，吵得秋昭贞头疼。

好在孙周延不知道什么时候走了过来直接给了一楼的alpha一脚，这下倒是没人敢说话了，可是金知妍这个大问题要怎么解决啊....


	7. All Mine（7）

1/

金知妍从那之后成了被保护的危险人物，因为马上就要刑满释放的缘故，狱长也不想再闹出什么事，于是安排她一个人住进了四楼的单人间。  
低层那些蠢蠢欲动的alpha也被强制监管了起来。之前冒头的几人尝试招惹金知妍，结果无一例外都被关进了惩罚室。

计算着时间 再多熬过两个礼拜她就能恢复自由身了。

监狱的天台本是不开放的，锈迹斑斑的铁链沾满了岁月的痕迹，一层厚厚的灰铺在链条上，铁板锁住了逃生通道，小小的出口让金炫廷更觉得自己像井底之蛙，还是被世界抛弃的那一只。

她拽开虚缠在一起的铁链，顺着梯子爬上了天台，房顶没有什么保护措施，她是唯一一个爬上来的人。  
第一次找到这里还是进监狱的第一晚，本是金炫廷在床上辗转反侧许久后起身随便逛逛的偶然发现，没成想老旧的锁链根本没有锁住，反倒成了她享受孤独的最佳场所。

金炫廷被判了无期徒刑。

监狱建在荒山之中，恰好造就了不同的风景，也不知道为什么夜幕降临之际总觉得月亮很近。天空也是暗紫色，像是被调色一样阴郁。穿着脏黑样监狱服的罪犯似乎太年轻了，还对这世界充斥着希望。而对于金炫廷来说，无法奢求的自由和日复一日的黑暗，就是她人生的死刑。

风有些急，吹的金炫廷眼睛眯在了一起。远远望过去，蜷缩在长椅上的金知妍小小的就像一只灰色的松鼠。

金炫廷不清楚自己跑到天台来的原因，本以为是想平复自己很久都没有过的情绪波动，直到看见金知妍时才确定，她又一次如此迫切的想要离开这里,焦急的心情和那个晚上如出一辙。

金炫廷并没有多么冷漠的性格，她比任何一个人都想要保护金知妍，只是在没有确定对方的心意前她不愿做无用功。

一步一步不紧不慢的步伐是在留给自己整理的时间，她开始期待走到一楼时金知妍已经离开，这样好像纠结的心也会跟着松一口气。她并不想太快得到预期之外的答案。

可是一直到自己悄悄的坐在金知妍身边，脑子里的想法还是杂乱无章。她想要金知妍继续留在自己身边，留在这个鬼地方。只是还未开口就被金知妍下一句噎了回去。

“还有两个礼拜，我就出去了。”

金知妍双眼直直的望着远处，语气里也听不出是遗憾还是在暗暗欣喜。  
这句话说的太轻了些，掉进风里跟着落叶飘走了。金炫廷随金知妍的视线看过去，似乎忘了上一次见面时自己还因为金知妍发了很大的脾气。 刚刚才组织好的许多话全哽在了喉咙，只是想到金知妍还有机会去拥抱自由，真好。  
“你想我陪在你身边吗？”停留了许久，这句话有些突兀的打破了平静的气氛。  
“金炫廷，我本就不属于这里。”

“我是说..”

“我也是密谋过越狱的”

越狱这件事就好像在说今晚要吃什么一样平淡。这让金知妍忍不住哼笑了一声。

“如果是在外面的世界遇到你就好了。”

两人的双眸对视在一起，急促的风吹拂着脚下的落叶嚓嚓作响，微妙的情感触碰在真挚的眼神里不断升温，随之演变成了更暧昧的浪漫因子。欲火不知不觉被点燃，金知妍主动献上了自己的唇。绵长而细腻的亲吻让金炫廷忘记了此时的一切，所有的感官仿佛都失了灵，她只能感受着金知妍鼻息呼出的热气打在自己脸上。

金炫廷人生第一次，希望时间就在这一刻结束。

从未想过自己会心甘情愿的走进alpha的房间，金知妍不知道为什么要这么做，如果这就是金炫廷想要的，那么在这人间地狱，再堕落一些也无妨。

两人的身体都沾染上了动情的意味，没有强烈的信息素作祟，只是单纯的想要跌进情欲的沼泽，哪怕下一秒就要被深渊吞噬也没人愿意停止。

顺着金知妍的腰肢曲线，冰凉的指尖抚摸上了胸前的突起，omega的信息素伴随着细碎的喘息一起挑拨着alpha的理智，已经有些粉红的脸埋在金知妍的侧颈来回的磨蹭，柔软的身体被用力的揉进了怀里，彷佛在做最后一次告别，她的力气也快要耗光了。

直到信息素被完全释放融合在一起的时候，alpha才捡回了本能，不听话的腺体着急的插进了润热的甬道，快速挺动的腰肢像是要把身下的人完全撞坏一样，直到omega哽咽着被逼出生理泪水alpha才放缓了动作。

一下一下被狠狠的顶开生殖腔，身体好像已经快要不属于自己了。直到在做最后冲刺时才想到身上的人没做任何保护措施。

“不戴那个东西很爽吗？”

“你觉得呢...？”

本来已经忍不住的alpha又坚持了十几分钟才把精华留在了穴口。大概是没吃晚饭的原因，金炫廷体力不支的躺在了一边，连腹部上紧实的肌肉都在起伏着抽动。  
等到金炫廷恢复状态后又抱着金知妍贴了上去。明明已经有些疲惫的身体还是不想放过怀里的人。

“金炫廷，你为什么被关在这里？”

“杀人。”

“所以，你一辈子都要在这里赎罪。”

经历过两次高潮之后金炫廷觉得自己已经隐约有些腰痛了，不知道是不是最近又瘦了的原因，体力也大不如前。  
可她一整夜都没能入睡。直到天边泛白，在半梦半醒间吐出了一句有些不真实的话。

“知妍...我真的还想再多陪你久一点...”

2/

搬走之后，金知妍就很少见过李luda了，偶尔看到几次，她也只是匆匆的跑开，连一句话也没说过。反倒是因为搬到了四楼天天见到孙周延和秋昭贞。

听孙周延说再过几个月她也要被放出去了。

这么一想，金知妍也是后来才发觉，孙周延明亮自信的样子根本与这里的死气沉沉格格不入。也正是因为那种性格让金知妍觉得即使在任何地方她也可以如鱼得水般生活。

不久前，孙周延神神秘秘的把金知妍拉到后院，牵着她的手，眼睛瞪的大大的，好像下一秒就要开始深情告白一样。

“知妍，我现在很努力的在表现，争取能再早一点出去，等我们都离开这个地方...就可以重新开始了。”

被孙周延短暂的标记过之后，她就到处宣称自己是被alpha标记过的omega，也算是挡掉了一些不必要的麻烦。不过也引来了两三个alpha公然挑衅，在争执中孙周延被打破了嘴角。  
此时的alpha像一个17岁的少年，是那种会因为对方耍手段赢了比赛后不顾一切冲上去打成一团的年纪。现在正在和喜欢的人谈着不切实际的伟大爱情理想。

“你这个样子我反倒有些不习惯了..”

“总不能每天笑嘻嘻的啊”  
金知妍倒希望孙周延能每天笑嘻嘻的。  
可是尽管孙周延很认真，金知妍仍觉得她是最未知的一个。鉴于她之前的所作所为，在监狱外能尝到更多甜头的alpha根本毫无说服力。

“大家都有重新开始的机会，只是不一定要和我...”  
“知妍，你不信我？”  
“我不能相信任何人，因为我就是这样被骗到这里的。”

3/  
后来在金知妍快要出狱的一个礼拜前，秋昭贞的调职申请也通过了。

刚好有机会和她们一一道个别。

秋警官强装着镇定的和金知妍说了这件事，她才发现，自己要离开这间牢笼时有些人的心也跟着离开了。

“最近还有人来骚扰你吗？”秋昭贞已经把自己的桌子收拾的差不多了，随时都可以拍拍屁股走人。  
金知妍环视了一周，发现秋昭贞第一次见自己时穿的警服挂在一边的架子上，熨烫的很整齐，连写着秋昭贞三个字的名牌也被擦的发亮。  
她忽然觉得这三个月恍如隔世。  
金知妍摇摇头，她知道这场噩梦马上要醒了。

“调回区里挺好的，也比较方便...”

“我是因为你才回去的。”

“秋警官的前程更重要不是吗？”

秋昭贞被问的答不上话。  
她刚刚才调回区警厅，如果马上就传出自己交了有前科的女朋友，在这种敏感的职业环境下会有不小的影响。可能会因为政治原因被针对，甚至直接被辞退也说不准。

在调职申请批准的时候，秋昭贞迫不及待的想要分享给金知妍，如果她真的和自己有一样的心思，那么自己甘愿放弃这次机会。可惜，现在的她似乎也偏向了更有前途的事业。

或许眼下一个拥抱也无济于事，但总归能安抚一下金知妍对未来感到不安的心吧。  
“一切都会解决的...”

但愿如此。

4/  
金知妍出狱的日子越来越近，她想着至少也要和那个小不点告个别。


	8. All Mine（8）

*应该不算BE

*祝阅读愉快

1/

“李luda，开门。”

明明就知道自己跟在身后，结果还是溜进了房间不出声。也不知道李luda到底在躲什么..

“你不开门我走了。”果然，没过5秒门就被打开了。李luda那张脸还是一如既往的让人想欺负。

“为什么躲着我？”

“我没有。”多日不见，李luda还是改不了嘴硬的习惯。

“再有两天我就出狱了。”

“我知道。”

若无其事的反应让金知妍一时不知道怎么接话。本来还期待着李luda或许能鼓起勇气对自己说些真心话，结果只是让金知妍心里又多了一份失落而已。

“能在等等我吗？”

李luda并没有抬头看金知妍，更像是在最后一刻提出了自己卑微的请求，和上次问金知妍喜不喜欢自己时一样的小心翼翼。

“不能。”

也算是一早就猜到了金知妍找自己的目的，李luda并没有感到多失望，毕竟对于金知妍来说，自己也不过是她这段不美好人生中不愿回首的记忆。

李luda又想哭了。

只是她不知道，已经准备转动门把手的金知妍却背对着她偷偷的勾起了嘴角。

“我怎么知道你是不是要我等你到80岁？”

李luda的表情像在坐山车一样，本来还荡在谷底突然又冲到了山顶。金知妍也不知道什么时候开始喜欢上了和李luda开玩笑，反正逗她的时候总是很有趣。

“不会的！很快！很快我就可以出去了！”

1.1/

出狱的那一天，金知妍什么也没带走。天气有些灰蒙蒙的，听狱警说快要下雨了。

终于等到了离开的日子。

关于监狱，关于金炫廷，秋昭贞，孙周延还有李luda。所有的一切，都像是一场滂沱大雨中的幻影，在这乌云密布的天空下变得越来越模糊。

仿佛这场雨下完，一切都会消失的无影无踪。

可是她一点也没有想象中的如释重负。

大概是因为走之前听说孙周延和金炫廷不知道因为什么又闹到了狱长那里，所以孙周延的出狱时间又被推迟了。

也或许是秋昭贞走之前留给自己的号码，她说至少要给彼此一次机会。

又可能是因为李luda终于忍不住在最后一晚跑到自己房间坦白了所有的心意。

也或者...是金炫廷在自己走的那个早上说的最后一句话。

她说，要记得来看她，因为监狱里的时间过得太慢了。

金知妍心里有答案。

只是这个答案她并不想说出口。

1.2/

李luda在几个月之后也被期满释放了，她只记得监狱的大门吱呀着关上时，狱警让她好好珍惜自由的时光。

拿回了第一次来时穿的便服，已经又快要入秋了。站在门口等了一会，并没有看到有人来接自己。李luda只好先顺着小路向山下走。如果没记错的话，下山之后就能看到公路了，运气好应该可以搭到顺风车。

沿着路边走了半天也没等到一辆车经过，就照这样走下去，估计天黑也赶不到家。李luda绝望的踢了一脚路边的空水瓶，刚好身后的车灯打在了自己身上。

金知妍从副驾驶走下来的时候，李luda还以为自己马上要饿晕了所以产生了幻觉。

“店里今天有点忙，害得我差点忘了时间...”

“走吧。”

眼看金知妍转身就要走，李luda却还是站在原地，耷拉着脑袋，也没有要说话的意思。

“干嘛..你又要哭？”

“...你不是说不会等我了吗？我还以为...”

“我改变主意了。”

李luda坐上车，金知妍也跟着坐到了后排。经过一番简短对话才知道开车的男人是金知妍现在工作的老板家儿子。

车子行驶没多久，男人不善的眼神就在自己身上来回的打量了不下三遍。几乎没有超过两秒的思考时间，李luda就断定了这个Beta对金知妍有意思。

“我今晚能不能先住你那里？”李luda试探性的问着金知妍，没成想被问话的人没出声，反倒是坐在驾驶座的人自作多情的接了话。

“虽然我感知不到信息素，但是听知妍说你是alpha，这样不太合适吧？”

男人从上到下仔细的把李luda看了个遍，好像从来没见过这样的alpha...但警惕之心也并未因此消除。毕竟他还在计划着如何把金知妍追到手，万一被眼前的alpha介入，自己的胜算好像降低了不少。

“再不合适的都做过了，有什么不可以吗？”

感觉到金知妍的手在自己的大腿上掐了一下，李luda有些吃痛，委屈的看向金知妍，结果却收了一记眼刀，本想继续呛眼前这位不自量力的beta也只好识趣的闭上了嘴。

刚好遇到一个红灯，男人摇下窗不耐烦的抓了抓头。话说到这个地步了，自己也不是傻子..

还以为真的走了运能遇到这么好看还没被alpha标记过的omega..结果又是在痴人说梦。

1.3/

金知妍家和李luda想象中的有些出入。

知道李luda心中的疑惑，金知妍不慌不忙的从柜子拿出拖鞋，也不知是偶然还是故意，两人脚上的棉拖刚好是情侣款式。

“叔叔前一阵过世了，财产都归到了我名下。也不知道他什么时候给自己买了保险，受益人居然写了我的名字，或许是良心发现，害怕没人给他收尸吧。”

金知妍一边解释一边查看冰箱里的食材，本打算煮点东西给李luda吃。结果还是因为怕麻烦直接丢了一包泡面进锅。盘算着上次买的菜再不吃就要坏了，又把冰箱里剩下的几根蔬菜一节一节的切碎放进锅里。

虽然最终的成品卖相一般但味道还算诱人，食物的香气把李luda飘走的思绪拉了回来，不知道为什么金知妍在厨房里都别有一番魅力。

刚拿起筷子，李luda就觉得有句话她现在非说不可。

“金知妍，以后我们一起过吧？”  
“就像现在这样。”

2/

秋昭贞调回区警厅后一切都很顺利，一连升职了两次，在忙碌的工作中好像忘记了自己还在等待的那通电话。

她说给彼此机会，是给金知妍选择，也是给自己时间。当她真正拥有了现在的一切后，心里似乎依旧还有一处缺口。

终于在某个不凉不燥的休息日，秋昭贞接到了金知妍的电话。

再一次见到金知妍，她比在监狱里时还要好看上几百倍。具体说的话，大概是活的更有希望了，连笑容里都流露着幸福感。秋昭贞对她这样的变化有些诧异，但心里还是猜出了一二。

“最近还好吗？”

“一定要这么客套的开头啊...”眼前的咖啡被自己搅拌出了一堆泡沫，等到方糖彻底融化时才拿起杯子喝了一口，有点甜了，不适合她的形象。

“看你的样子就知道你应该过的很不错咯，秋警官。”

“很久没听你叫我秋警官了。”拿起桌上的叉子，看着精致的蛋糕一时不知从哪儿下手。

“你呢？现在有稳定的工作了吗？有...遇到合适的alpha吗？”明知道金知妍约自己出来不是想要和自己谈什么旧情，但是又一定要问到自己死心才肯罢休。

“我和luda就快要结婚了。”

一直以为金知妍只是想要抹掉过去的一切。现在看来她还是做出了选择。

秋昭贞也算是终于得到了自己等待已久的答案。

“祝福你们”

吃到嘴里的蛋糕突然也没有那么甜了，秋昭贞把一整块甜腻的巧克力慕斯都吃完了。

她以为过去了很久，自己已经逃了出来，那段日子也只是自己漫长人生中的片段插曲，迟早会被记忆删除。

直到眼前的人已经起身离开，只喝过一口的咖啡留下了一圈渍迹。秋昭贞这才发现，自己的心从未离开金知妍一分一秒。

3/

金知妍嫁给李luda之后真切的感受到了忠犬年下的好处。白天勤奋的工作，晚上回家还要忙着准备晚餐。无论大事还是小事，对自己永远是百依百顺，大概再也找不到比李luda更合适的结婚对象了。

就连金知妍提出想要去监狱的时候，李luda也没有阻止。

车子爬上那条蜿蜒的山路，过往的一幕幕开始不停的在脑海浮现。失神间，李luda温热的手轻轻的握了上来。

经历了这么多，身边这个小alpha也偷偷的成长了不少。时至今日，她居然还能如此体贴的对待自己，就仿佛这里的事从未发生过一样。

再次见到金炫廷的时候，金知妍又想起那句话了。

“如果是在外面的世界遇到你就好了。”

金炫廷坐在椅子上笑了笑，距离最后一别还没过很久。自己还可以见到金知妍一次，这值得偷笑了。

“周延前几天被家里人接走送到国外了，你要是再早来两天的话或许还能见她一面。”

金知妍眨了眨眼，想要掩饰自己的情绪。原来有些人不只是错过，连见一面的机会都没有了。

“能见到你也不错。”

“见我随时都可以啊，反正我永远都在这。”也不知道金炫廷一直笑什么，金知妍只是觉得金炫廷这样子让她有些鼻酸。

“金知妍，你是不是胖了？”

“我怀孕快五个月了，是有些明显了...”

“...”

本来还嬉笑的嘴角就这样僵在了脸上。

金炫廷大概永远也猜不到，金知妍当初的答案究竟是什么。

3.1/

孙周延走之后，金炫廷在监狱里连个说话的人都没有了。偶尔也会想念她那充满活力的样子。可是留给自己的时间所剩无几。

杀人罪没有假释，但是绝症晚期的罪犯还是可以申请保外就医的。

一天比一天更乏力的身体已经不能再耗下去了，从监狱搬到了医院，也不过是换一间牢笼而已。

结果还没在医院住几天就被孙周延那个家伙知道了。来医院时她手里抱着一束白黄色的鲜花，不知道是提前给自己送行还是祝自己早日康复。

也应该要开心。

病房外有两个警员看守。孙周延不禁皱眉。一个即将走到生命尽头的人还有逃跑的必要吗？即使是跑金炫廷又能跑到哪里...

孙周延坐在旁边的椅子上安静的剥着鸡蛋壳，硬壳掉落的声音显得格外清脆。没多久，桌子上的几颗鸡蛋就白白净净的躺在了碗底。

“鸡蛋可以增强体质 抗衰老，你多吃两个”

“那你不如每天给我剥100个，看看我能不能晚死几天？”笑着拿起一个剥好的鸡蛋，她其实早就没什么胃口了，还是小小的咬了一块蛋白。

“金炫廷，你当时是故意让我留下来陪你的吧。”

“我是怕你比我早出去和我抢金知妍。”

许久没有听到金知妍这三个字了，孙周延也不知道再见到她是什么样的心情。可能和金炫廷一样吧，一样的百感交集。

3.2/

尝试着联系了秋昭贞，依她现在的身份很容易就支开了看守的警员。

车子一路开到了金知妍家楼下，三人默契的谁也没有下车。秋昭贞在另一侧，她停稳了车，点燃了抽屉里只剩一半的香烟，车内顿时就升起了烟雾。

就像安排好了一样，金知妍恰好走到阳台收衣服，结果没一会李luda就手忙脚乱的把哭哭啼啼的女儿抱给了金知妍。

“你又把宝宝吵醒了！”

“我只是想捏捏她的小手嘛...”

大概是更熟悉金知妍怀里的味道，很快哭喊声就停止了。

“知妍你先进去吧，我来收衣服。”  
“咦，我刚刚好像看到秋警官的车开过去了…”

“是吗？”

金知妍向下探了一眼却只看到了远远开走的车尾。

就快要到中午了，刺眼的阳光从阳台照进客厅，整间屋子都变成了暖黄色。

要不要偶尔也给李luda做一顿午餐呢。

这么想着，金知妍啵的一下亲在了女儿的小肉脸上。

-END-


End file.
